Toy Box
by Valitiel
Summary: Discontinued -Been too long since I updated this! I know who the killer is, but I can't remember my plot for this anymore or the solutions to the clues due to the fact I have lost the sheets! Sorry! PM me if you want to know who the killer is.
1. C'est la vie!

_ _____ The Fox Hunt_________________

_ There were few female serial killers, those who were usually used cleaner, less forward ways to kill. Like poison. Never had they seen such a brutal killer._

Paris, France, 2010 January 1st.

"Le premier meurtre de l'année. Une femme, Madame Amile Chiffon est morte a janvier 1 deux mille dix. Son corps a été trouvé dans la salle de bain d'une barre locale environ dix minutes après minuit."

Le Havre, France 2010 January 7th

"Un deuxieme corps été trouvé dans un parc, dix minutes avant minuit."

Rennes France 2010 January 14th

"Le troisieme corps été trouvé! Pourquoi est le meurtre!"

January 15th Quantico, Virgina

BAU 3:00 PM

"Sorry guys, you guys aren't going anywhere." JJ waved them in with the file in her hand. They all automatically left for the conference room. JJ began setting up the pictures and screen for viewing.

"Three bodies in the past 3 weeks. 2 females, 1 male. all different ages. 25 year old Amile Chiffon, 16 year old Marc Garneau, 36 year old Claire St. John."

"So no sexual preference"

" The only thing that shows relation between the killings are the few remains of the bodies and the time of the killings. seemingly dropping 20 minutes each time. Only recently has the unsub decided to make contact with the police with a letter."

"_Tu deveras beacoup d'aid. tu ne peut pas arretter ma meutre. J'aime jouer cette joue. Une semaine n'est pas. Une semaine et je peux jouer avec toi!"_

"It's french, it says. "You need a lot of help! you can't stop my murder! I like this game! One week isn't it? One week and I can play with you!" This person thinks it's a game."

"Wheels up in 10, we're going to Paris." Hotch grabs his things and leaves the room.

There was an awkward silence in the plane. They had already re-breifed over the case file, the plane ride was going to be long. It was rare that they got called in to a different country. Usually it's just around the border. And a plane ride this long was unsettling for the group. It usually meant that it was an extremely hard case. After all they wouldn't just call in the BAU to another country would they?

Well only a couple of hours on a plane can't hurt.

Paris Airport 16 th 7:00 AM

Garcia swooned the moment she got off the jet. She was in the land of shopping! And romance. But, it was for work, strictly business... But She could always window shop! They got into taxis and drove off to their work location.

A short drive later they arrived in the Le Monte Police station. And was lead into a spacious room by the cheif there. "I'll leave you guys to your work."

The boards were already filled with pictures and the files neatly spaced on the desks. Coffee machine near full and seemed to have an endless supply of sugar and cream.

They were probably one of the most prepared people in the world. Or they were just too prepared. Well it didn't seem like there were any other murderers with the unsub running about.

"It's most likely a man. Looking at the damage done and the lack of blood at the crime scene suggests the killing happens elsewhere and the unsub must be strong enough to carry these people a considerable distance from where ever he's killing." Reid continued to shuffle through the files.

"Obvious signs of post death play, according to the autopsy results the organs were slashed into bits and rib cage was split open, arms barely attached to the body and almost all the bones were broken. It takes time to do that. Chances are whoever this is keeps them for the week and does all of this."

"Reid start a geographical profile, Morgan, you and Emily are going to Le Havre, Rossi, JJ and I will go to Rennes and look at the newest crime scene."

Pale blue eyes look down at the taxi cabs driving away from the police station. "Seven little agents, walking on my board, the king sends out his pawns to chase away the fox. In comes the fox and eat up all her prey, bring it back to her children and start all over again." Sang a soft voice as she sharpened her knives._ "Who will be my next play mate?"_

__Now this__

_Okkies, Vali know she is not yet done with All at once. In fact she basically has not even started the main plot. Any who. I decided on a thrilling chase... It's a bit graphic in later chapters and morbid, but meh! Watching CM is too. So anyways. Yes it's in Paris! My french is a bit rusty but... what I wrote was..._

_"The first murder of the year. A woman Mrs. Amile Chiffon died January 1st 2010. Her body was found in a washroom at a local bar 10 minutes after mid night."_

_"A second body was found in a park! 10 minutes before mid night."_

_"A third body! Why the murders?"_

_So yeah. I might be switching point of views every so often. I don't really time skip. So most of the days between would be in the Un Sub's view._

_R&R My pretties!(And handsomes) Your reviews make me inspired and overjoyed._


	2. Un amie

_Lonely children sometimes will seek out imaginary friends to play with. When the void is filled the imaginary friend is discarded until used again._

Nico hummed quietly while brushing the long locks of hair. Looking out the window she saw the plump red headed one walk across the street. The cafe wasn't open yet. It's still 5:47. Only a couple of moments till opening. She looks down the window and sees her standing in front of the cafe. "Ah! I'll be right down! Ehh... Wait there!" Nico rushed to tie up her hair and ran down the stairs to unlock the cafe.

"Is so cold out! Is it not?" She says in her heavy french accent.

"Very" Garcia smiles and walks into the petite cafe. The floors were tiled with soft red and the walls were a light pink. Light curtains draped the windows making the cafe seem dim lighted and calm. She sits herself down at the counter as Nico went behind the counter. And prepared two cup of frothy cappuccino for her guest and herself. "We're not open yet, but anyone who comes out this early in the morning probably needs a wake up call." she smiles as she puts in the whip cream and hands Garcia a cup. "Thanks. Boy do I need one." She smiles as she takes a sip out of the coffee. It tasted heavenly first thing in the morning. Not bitter at all. And yet not overly sweet like those strange sugar, milk coffee concoctions Reid makes.

"Sorry for the mess. My room mate yesterday went to sleep early and didn't clean the counters." Nico points at the empty glasses and dirty plates at the end of the counter "What brings a lady like you to Paris? Honey moon? Vacation?" Nico asks.

"Work." Garcia sighs.'

'

Nico groans. "Ah non! You need to come to Paris sometime by yourself or with a man friend!" she chides.

Mean while at the top of the stair case, her ears listen in on the loud cheerful conversation. "Don't worry mademoiselle, I have back at the office a hot, chocolate god I can admire."

They laugh.

Mean while in Renne France.

The smell of now dried blood and a dead body was prominent. The little book shop was closed for the week. After all they couldn't move the dead body out just yet. JJ, Rossi and Hotch walked under the police tape and into the building. "No forced entry. Who ever this is probably knows how to pick doors open or knows the person." The police lead them to the children's book section. Leaned in the corner was Marc Garneau. They could barely tell it was him. His eyes were sewn shut and as usual there was little to no blood. His fingers were obviously broken and lips cracked. "Looks like little water was given to him." There was rope burn and broken skin littering his ankles and wrists, "Was bound for a long period of time. He struggled. Where ever the unsub is killing it's secluded enough that people wouldn't hear."

With that the three left the room. Obvious that nothing further would be useful.

Paris Police Station

Reid sipped anxiously on the coffee Garcia had brought back for him from across the street. She'd been there much longer than Reid had expected. 2 hours and 31 minutes to be exact. He looked over his map and the files again. This would be the third time he checked it over. There was so little information. He looked over the autopsy results again. "Broken ribs, some slashed organs, sewn lips and eyes." He mumbled... "Wait... Broken and split open rib cage..." Reid hurriedly called Hotch. "Hotch! Can you guys check the organs? Is there any missing? Ok.. I'll explain when you get back." He thought to himself and called Morgan as well. "Morgan..."

Le Hauvre -Le Monde Parc-

Morgan and Emily were by the fountain where Claire St. Jhon's body was found. They've been here for 30 minutes now examining the scene. everything seemed to be planned to the letter. This definitely wasn't beginner's work. She had the same injures as the other victims. The unsub was very careful with her. She had wiped all the blood and such off the face before laying her out. Morgan felt his phone ring and excused himself as Emily spoke with the police. They didn't know what could have possibility have happened. This mess of a body may have never been reported if it hadn't been for the head. There were some large animals in the park woods. "Emily come here. For a sec." Morgan waves her over. "Reid wants to know if any organs are missing. We need to go see the body."

Morgan and Emily got to the morgue where the victim's body was found and asked for the organs to be counted up and checked over. Actually. Many organs were missing. (If not slashed that is." The victim had the vocal chords ripped out harshly. "That may have taken care of the screaming if the unsub knows how to stitch it back up. Cause the vocal chords were taken out when they were alive." The heart was carefully cut out and the eyes were missing.

"Let's get back to Paris." Emily walked out the door expectant of Morgan to follow.

"_Seven little agents walking on the board, one rolled the dice and moved forward, got a prize and won today, but maybe next turn she won't be so lucky again."_ The unsub sang as she drove to pick up some things for her room mate.

_I'm sure the plot will thicken into a deep one soon. we just have to wait for the second murder (which maybe sooner than you think!). Yes this unsub is a morbid little creature. Of course I might be the unsub (Oh Noes!~) Cause I wrote her up._

_Nymphadora-CullenBAU : Yes I shall try my hardest to continue writing this and not be creeped out._


	3. Treat with Care

Toy Box

She came back to the cafe with boxes of things. "Nico! Help me un pack! Nico?" The woman smirked on the inside. She already knew that Nico wasn't going to respond. "Audry! Where's Nico?" A red headed woman turned, "Ah, she left for her lunch break deux heures ago! Did she not? Strange that she hasn't returned. I thought she just went to do the errands with you." Outwardly she frowned. "Audry take these to the pantry then! Do not mix them up! I'll go look for the woman. She better not be sneaking off to see that Paul boy again!"

Nico whimpered as she woke up this defiantly wasn't Paul's place or the Cafe. Where was she? Nico took in her surroundings and was horrified. The ground was practically caked in blood. Bile rose from her stomach. In the corner of the room had a table where a body lay. It no longer looked human. It's ribs were spread wide, and arms twisted into unimaginable angles. Would thay be her? The door opened. "Madeline?" She gasps as she once more had a cloth put over her mouth and nose and drifted into a deep slumber.

The members of the BAU gathered. It was only two days after the most recent murder, they didn't have much time. Looking at this person's MO the victim doesn't have long. "The unsub takes the victim's major organs but more consistently the heart. The unsub is either eating them or keeping them. This shows desire to keep a piece of the victim with him." Reid says pointing out the open ribs in the pictures. "Well these people are the unsub's toys. Why wouldn't he keep them?" Morgan reasons. "Well everything else seems to be cut up rather harshly, vocal chords were ripped out not cut, where as the heart was delicately taken 's more likely that the unsub is keeping them." Emily looks through the autopsy files once more.

"Help! Je doit aide si vous plait! Mon Amie Nico! Help me! Nico! She needs help!" The woman was in hysterics. Garcia looked up. _"Oh god. Not Nico. Isn't she the Batista from this morning? Oh god! It's night time now..."_ Garcia walked over to the panicked woman. "What's wrong?" The woman held out an envelope. "My room mate Nico she's missing, she's been missing for over 5 hours since she took her lunch break. Oh god... I didn't know I usually go with her, I went on errands for the cafe. Please tell me she's safe. I didn't open the envelope yet, but it was beside her cellphone!" The woman was in hysterics. "Ok. follow me please. We're going to have to ask you some questions."

"Guys we got a letter and a new victim. Nicoline Shelborne, she's been missing for about 6 hours now. The unsub left a picture and a note. It's in English this time. He's taunting us."

"Wait a new victim already? This doesn't fit his pattern. Why the sudden acceleration?"

"I'm not sure. JJ show us the projection of the letter."

_"YOU'RE WORK IS FUTILE. LOOK I TOOK ANOTHER ONE TO PLAY WITH RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSES. IT'S SO MUCH FUNNER TO PLAY WITH TWO AT ONCE. I EVEN GOT YOU A PICTURE. I MADE A BEAUTIFUL BACKGROUND FOR IT JUST FOR YOU. ISN'T HER ROOM MATE WORRIED? WHAT WAS HER NAME? IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE LOOKED BORING TO PLAY WITH ANYWAYS. MAYBE I'LL GET YOU GUYS ANOTHER PRESENT LATER. DO YOU WANT TO SOLVE A PUZZLE?_

_** . ! . ^ . _ !( . ^ . % . . _ !% . . * . * _ & . !( . ^ . !# . _ ^ . _ $ . . . !) . _ & . ! . _ ! . !* . !# . # . _ !$ . . _ ! . ( . _ !* . !% , !% . _ !$ . ! . % . . _ ^ . ) . ^ . !* . !# . _ +++ **_

_** TRY YOUR BEST THERE'S A PRIZE FOR YOU WHEN YOU FIND OUT. **__"_

"Reid I want you to start on the puzzle. Garcia see if you can get back ground checks on the victim and all the people in the cafe. Morgan, Emily go to the cafe and the streets around it I want you to dig into the personal lives. JJ convince the cafe owner to close the cafe for the next week. Book them hotels find them people to stay with. Rossi and I will visit locals and ask around about the victim." Hotch threw the picture on the table. There kneeled Nico. Chained up and with the background with red painted words. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT BAU. WELCOME TO THE GAME."

~~~ My Box ~~~~

_ Yes Vali is being evil sadist. and you guys can try and solve the puzzle too! I'll even give you a hint cause you don't have a Reid on hand. (They ask you to recite the ________________ backwards to test if you are drunk.) Anyways. I hope you don't murder your brains trying to solve it. and I reassure you I'll try to post up stories during the day fron now on... NOT during the wee hours of the night. ;D Yes she took poor Nico. She never did anything wrong. But meh. Maybe your reviews can keep her alive? Unless you want her to die.... But meh! Garcia will find other people to talk to. Read and review! I love reading too! And your delicious reviews will feed my hungry word starved mind as I procrastinate on taking twenty six books back to the library.  
_

_Nymphadora-CullenBAU : Yes, something to do with organs.... I'm thinking sick, sick thoughts about what to do with them. Maybe she will take one maybe not. She seems to think Nico is a good toy for now. _


End file.
